


Regrets & Friends

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Children of the Gods (it must be set before FIAD)Daniel starts regretting himself while listening to the radio. Songfic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Regrets and Friends

Daniel started his car after waving Sam who was also leaving the mountain. Since three missions in two weeks had been wrong, terribly wrong until the point that Jack was stuck in the infirmary with a broken leg and several cracked ribs, the General had given the team holiday for four days. Sam had decided it was a good time to prove her finally repaired motorbike so she would be going on a ride. Teal'c had left to the Land of Light just a few hours ago and Daniel, Daniel had decided to spent some time out of the complex, just for one time, and give himself time to rest and think. He passed the security control with his car while he absently connected the radio…

"…and after having listened to this great song we will now listen to Fool's Garden, petition made by Lara, from Chicago."

Daniel was about to turn the vial. Those damned programs were people chose what they wanted to listen…. Usually they were teens with their strange and way-too-noisy music, to call it some way. Before his fingers could reach the dial wheel, the melody started floating all over the car…

Hello who are you? I never saw this girl before

I was astonished as can be

Somebody told me she said: you're just a hungry little guy

So I would like to offer me

To bake some cake for you the sweetest ones you've ever tried

Special cake for you, the one that makes you satisfied

Good-bye sadness… I'm dreaming while you slip away…

Daniel started feeling a warm sensation inside of him. It was like that song remembered him of something…. Something that felt good…. Something he really wanted to experience again. He had a feeling a peace all of a sudden.

She took me by the hand, she really took me by surprise

One piece of cake was, not enough

And so I helped myself, we danced inside fool's paradise

And I got drunk of all the love

Then I realised she moved her velvet body over mine

I felt like melting ice, I must admit this woman was divine

Hey, hey, madness! I'm dreaming while you slip away…

Shau'ri.

It was like if the song was talking about when he met her…. He remembered the first time he saw her offering him that gloved full of water. Water had never felt so good to him. Then, that night, she entered his tent and offered himself. Daniel had said he couldn't accept but when he looked inside those beautiful, dark eyes, he knew that he had fallen in love. For the first time. 

O'Neill had ordered to leave the planet immediately and started walking towards the temple were the Stargate was, followed by Kawalsky and Brown. He started following him, sensing his heart ripping appart. He turned around to have a look at her…. So beautiful, so intelligent… so…perfect. He knew that, now that he had met that woman, he could never love another one.

They had escaped from Ra and made it back to the village! Daniel was not only happy because they were still alive but also for having her with him again. Then he heard the comment. 'Husband'? He was *her* husband? Shau'ri was looking terribly embarrassed, but when he picked her face between his hands and kissed her, he knew he truly was his husband. Forever.

I had a heartache, all the pain was over now

She said 'bye, bye, little babe'

It was nice to meet you, she closed her eyes and disappeared

I hope some day we'll meet again

If apple or cherry-pie, you honey-bee I love the way you cake

Your cakes are wonderful don't care about my stomachache

Good-bye sadness! I'm dreaming while you slip away!

He had lost her. He had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. How many times he had regretted not having taken her and Skaara with them to the temple! It was all his fault. She was suffering because of him. She was being killed slowly because of him. And sometimes he almost forgot about her. Guilty eradicated everywhere from him. How he dared to be looking at old cultures, studying all of those artifacts, loosing his time, when she was still a prisoner in her own body? How he had dared to forget, if only for brief periods of time, his most valuable treasure? What kind of *husband* was him? He did not deserved to be her *husband* that was for sure. She had always trusted him, even when they defeated Ra, although she hardly knew him, and now what was he doing? Going home to relax himself. He didn't notice as tears started running free down his face. 

"And this song was dedicated to Susan, with the message: Never give up, you've got friends that will be there for you. Now, our next petition is…"

Daniel looked at the radio is eyes growing wide. Never give up. He had never given up. He would never give up. He had friends that would help him, that would be there for him when he needed them. Jack.

'We find them'

He had promised it to him. And Daniel knew he would accomplish his promise. He brushed his tears away and without thinking he did a U-turn.

 

"Hey, Danny-boy, watcha doing here?"

"I didn't want to be alone tonight, Jack. And I thought you wouldn't either."

"You're welcome. Why don't you go and pick up that chair, you know, the one my ass regularly sits on when you get regularly injured?" 

"Sure. That's what friends are for."

FIN

  


* * *

>   
> © April 6, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### I listened to the song and I knew I had to write it…. 

* * *

  



End file.
